callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
KRM-262
The KRM-262 is a pump-action Shotgun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Campaign Data Vault Specifications *Ammo: 12 Guage *Length: 706mm *Weight: 3.1kg *Barrel: 470mm *Production Years: 2043 - Present *Country of Origin: Italy The KRM-262 appears early in the campaign, it is used by The Player in "New World" to stop the explosion on the train. Commander John Taylor has an KRM-262 on his back, but is never seen used. Multiplayer The KRM-262 is the default shotgun that players can use right away. By default, it has a rather large hipfire spread, though the pellet spread becomes much tighter when aiming down the sights. Damage-wise, it deals the highest damage in class, needing only one pellet to kill at extremely close ranges, but when closer to 9 metres, it will require all of its pellets to hit their target to kill them in one shot. After 9 metres, it will always kill in two shots, even with only one pellet due to its sheer amount of flat damage. This makes the KRM-262 a relatively consistent shotgun, never needing more than two shots, though one-shot kills are preferred, as it fires at 60 RPM, or one shot per second. Aiming is recommended for one-shot kills at longer ranges; Quickdraw Handle speeds up the aim speed, while Laser Sight is a viable substitute if one can't be bothered to aim; however, the Laser Sight is unlocked much later than the Quickdraw Handle. Fast Mag might be warranted once it is unlocked, as the KRM is the only shotgun that reloads one shell at a time; Fast Mag will load two shells at once, completing the full reload much more quickly. The other attachments do not add too much utility; Stock will only give a small bonus to strafing speed, Rapid Fire only increases fire rate by 6%, Long Barrel does not significantly increase its one-shot kill range, Suppressor significantly cuts its one-shot kill range, and optical attachments are not needed at all for close range weapons like shotguns. Extended Mags delays the need to reload, but it does not change its horrid reload speed. Zombies The KRM-262 is available in Shadows of Evil, The Giant, and Der Eisendrache as a wall weapon for 750 points. It appears in Shadows of Evil in the Junction, near the access to the inner district, The Giant on the wall where the Double-Barreled Shotgun had been on Der Riese, and in Der Eisendrache next to a broken bridge close to Double Tap as well as on next to the debris leading out into the courtyard next to Mule Kick. It provides a reliable one-hit-kill in early rounds, but eventually become subpar due to its slow fire rate and reload times. The KRM-262 is available as a power-up weapon in Dead Ops Arcade 2: Cyber's Avengening, replacing the SPAS-12 from the original Dead Ops Arcade. It can fire in fully automatic mode, making it devastating at close range. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Dagon's Glare, with increased damage, fire rate, and a sixteen-round capacity. It is incredibly powerful, doing more damage than the other upgraded shotguns at the expense of having less ammo. The pump action is sped up tremendously, allowing the weapon to be fired almost as quickly as a semi-automatic weapon. The Dagon's Glare has a unique reload pattern. While the animation remains the same, the first round loaded will count as eight rounds, while the second and third rounds will count as four each for a total of sixteen on a dry reload. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked at weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked at weapon level 3) *Suppressor (unlocked at weapon level 4) *Stock (unlocked at weapon level 9) *Laser Sight (unlocked at weapon level 10) *Fast Mag (unlocked at weapon level 13) *Extended Mags (unlocked at weapon level 14) *Long Barrel (unlocked at weapon level 15) *Rapid Fire (unlocked at weapon level 16) Gallery KRM-262 BO3.png|The KRM-262 in first person view KRM-262 iron sights BO3.png|Iron sights KRM-262 reloading BO3.png|Reloading KRM-262 third person BO3.jpg|The KRM-262 in third person Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Shotguns